


Two Years and One Heart

by touka_chan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Boners, Cielois - Freeform, Dweebs, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Modern Era, alociel - Freeform, awkward teens, handjobs, pron, some pron, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touka_chan/pseuds/touka_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward teens with polar opposite personalities and interests form an unlikely friendship by finding similarities in each other. Almost two years later teenage heartbreak is still not far behind, and old feelings are renewed with new feelings. </p><p>This isn't as cheesy as it sounds, the dialogue is pretty dumb, I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awkward Teens Being Awkward

Ciel Phantomhive was seething. Not only was he forced into taking Home Ec. class by his obnoxious but still authoritative cousin Elizabeth, but he also had to be partnered with the most annoying kid in the class for the literal _worst_ project.

 

He had to take care of a plastic crying baby with a blonde brat named Alois Trancy. Already, he wanted his first semester of his first year of high school to be over.

 

Alois was loud, obnoxious, and just _loved_ to find new ways to get under Ciel’s skin. He was also, to Ciel’s great dismay, deep into his scene phase.

 

The feminine boy had pink highlights, wore BOTDF t-shirts along with other obnoxious bands, other bright-bright colors and candy bracelets, and had recently just got his bottom lip pierced. How he loved to flaunt his piercing in Ciel’s pompous face.

 

Ciel may or may not have had a brief emo phase last year, but that was not to be talked about. The point is, he now hated the labeled group.

 

Not only did Ciel count that as a good enough reason to hate Alois, but their personalities were polar opposites. While Alois was shamelessly in your face, Ciel was reserved (and a bit snooty and socially awkward).

 

“Ciel, Ciel, Ciel, Ciel! Are you excited to take care of our baby? What should we name them? Are they a female or a male…? Or maybe both or neither??? Cieeeel!” the blonde spurred out on Ciel.

 

The blunette knew that Alois wasn’t actually this annoying, he just disliked Ciel and really liked using his irritating side to his advantage.

 

“How about we just decide who’ll be taking them home tonight?” Ciel asked with a little snap in his tone.

 

“Aren’t we supposed to take care of them together, though?” Alois asked, hiding a smirk. “Like, 24-7?”

 

The Phantomhive let out an exasperated sigh. “If we alternate on the weekdays, we can take care of them together on the weekend. I have too much school stuff to worry about, so, deal?” Ciel more so decided than asked, offering his hand to shake on it.

 

Alois hummed in decision making, and took Ciel’s hand. Before shaking, he suddenly pulled the shorter boy closer.

 

“Wouldn’t that just be spending less time with me?” Alois said in Ciel’s face. “It’s just one week, Cielly. We have to take care of him _together_ ,” the blonde stated, this time not hiding the simper playing on his lips.

 

“ _Fine_ ,” Ciel breathed coldly throughout his braced teeth. The look in Alois’s icy blue eyes told him that if he didn’t agree, he wouldn’t be getting a good grade, and that was something Ciel Phantomhive would not stand for.

 

So it was agreed that Alois would be coming over to Ciel’s house after school that day. The blunette was just _ecstatic_.

 

\-----

 

Monday night was horrible. Ciel didn’t even get to enjoy the things he was slightly looking forward to when Alois came over.

 

Ciel has a fairly wealthy family, he’d even considered going to private school, and he’d expected Alois to at least somewhat be wooed by his estate. He wasn’t. The blonde just waltzed on in as if he owned the place, as per usual.

 

“So where’s our babe, _honey_?” Alois asked, with obvious sarcasm.

 

Ciel rolled his eyes so far back into his head he almost got a headache from that alone.

 

“In the nursery room upstairs, _darling_ ,” Ciel replied in a mockery of the blonde.

 

Once upstairs all chaos broke loose. The plastic baby toy was a sobbing and screaming mess, and the two were fiddling about trying to get it to _just shut up already_. They didn’t know if it were hungry, needed it’s diaper of literal water changed, or _what_.

 

Finally, about an hour and a half later, the two moody teenagers were able to put it to rest.

 

Ciel was sprawled about his floor, and Alois was sprawled on top of him in a similar fashion. Too bad Ciel was too tired to care.

 

“ _Can we leave somewhere before that Satan spawn wakes up_?” Alois whispered with the last bit of his energy.

 

“ _If we can make it to the door_ ,” the blunette replied.

 

Slowly and as discreetly as they could, the worn out teens crawled and shuffled to the door. Once out, they made a break for Ciel’s room with Ciel obviously in the lead.

 

“Wow _Braces_ , your room is as pseudo hipster as I thought it would be. Sometimes you aren’t disappointing,” the blonde announced once they were safe.

 

“At least I can’t help the fact that I have braces,” Ciel retorted, skeptically looking Alois up and down for emphasis.

 

He was wearing obnoxiously bright jeans, another band tee, and a completely distasteful fluffy animal hat of some sort. _Real classy_.

 

Alois ignored him and kept looking around at Ciel’s posters of indie bands he probably didn’t listen to, his closet full of sweaters and collared shirts, and his tons of vinyls. He also noted the christmas lights, even though it was only October.

 

“I bet you drink like tea or coffee every day,” the blonde finally spoke.

 

“I prefer hot chocolate, actually…” Ciel mumbled, earning a snort from Alois. “It’s better than inhaling energy drinks every waking moment,” he quickly added.

 

“Whatevs, man. I enjoy the hype.”

 

Suddenly, something caught Alois’ eye, a peculiar vinyl.

 

“YOU LISTEN TO MCR OH MY GOD CIEL YOU ARE SUCH A FAKE,” Alois yelled in one breath. He had figured out one of Ciel’s biggest secrets, he loved My Chemical Romance.

  
Suddenly, the blunette’s face flooded with red. He was extremely embarrassed. “No, fuck you, get out!”

 

“I’m not just some sibling you can kick out of your room, Cielly!”

 

“Close enough!” Ciel yelled back, his ears burning. Alois then took a better look at the blunette, the realization that he had just flustered the snootiest kid in the _entire ninth grade_ beyond belief.

 

A small flush came up to the blonde’s cheeks. “Okay, here,” he gave in, giving the vinyl back to Ciel, whence he decided to keep it better hidden.

 

\-----

 

The rest of the night was uneventful, and Alois was able to go home in peace, both agreeing that today’s events would just be repeated tomorrow.

 

And they did, the entire week. It was exhausting. They had to carry around the baby literally everywhere with them unless it were sleeping.

 

“ _Why must I be tortured in such a way_!” Alois exclaimed dramatically Thursday night, sprawling himself out on Ciel’s living room couch.

 

“You think you’re the one being tortured?” Ciel asked, taking a seat in a chair next to the couch.

 

“I think I’m the one having to be tortured from having two loud teens and their baby inhabit my household,” a new voice added in.

 

Alois’ head perked up, and there he saw what seemed to be an older version of Ciel. Though, his aura was completely different. He seeped authority and a dark secretive vibe, and not to mention his face was totally _hot_. Alois could feel his cheeks burning up.

 

“Shut up _father_ , you have no idea what I’m going through,” Ciel retorted.

 

“I don’t believe you’ve introduced me to your friend.”

 

“That’s because he’s not my friend.”

 

Alois scowled at Ciel’s sour comment and lept to his feet. “Hello, I’m Alois Trancy,” he spoke, offering his hand.

 

“Nice to meet you Alois, I’m Vincent Phantomhive,” the man spoke with his deep and charming voice. Alois was completely giddy, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Ciel.

 

“Right, so we’ll just be going to my room now,” he said, peeling Alois off of his dad and guiding him upstairs.

 

“ _What the hell is wrong with you_?” Ciel whisper-yelled in his room.

 

“DUDE. _Your dad is totally hot_.”

 

“ _Oh my god how can you say that_!” Ciel embarrassedly covered his face with his hands.

 

“Also, what are our plans for the weekend?” Alois asked, breaking their whisper-yelling.

 

“I- I don’t know, do you want to alternate taking them home?”

 

“Nah man, my dad would be super mad if I brought that home. Can’t I just spend the night or something? Your dad seems like he’d be cool with that,” Alois teased, giving Ciel a wink.

 

“Ugh shut up. I guess I’ll ask, but you have to take care of it most of the time since I’ve basically been on night shift this entire week.”

 

“Sounds good to me, _babe_ ,” Alois teased. Ciel only rolled his eyes in response.

 

\-----

 

_Vibrant garnet eyes, piercing through his anatomy._

_Silky dark hair enveloping him, enveloping him._

_That deep voice, reverberating throughout his entire being…_

“What the fuck are you doing?”

 

“fUCKING CHRIST!”

 

Ciel snapped his head back to the person standing behind him. Alois. Of course.

 

“What the actual fuck?!” the blunette yelled, holding his neverending heartbeat in his chest. He had been so caught up in writing poetry while listening to music that he didn’t even hear the blonde come in.

 

“Hey, you invited me.”

 

“Actually, I didn’t.”

 

“Hmm… What’s this?” Alois asked. Before Ciel could comprehend what the taller boy was doing, his notebook was being snatched off of his desk, _and Alois was reading it._

 

“Hey, give that back you stupid bright-colored loving freak!”

 

“I like dark colors as well, Cielly,” Alois claimed, pushing Ciel’s face away and taking the poem  from arm’s reach.

 

“Oh my gosh Ciel, this is the shittiest thing I have ever read I don’t even know where to begin.” Alois said, trying not to laugh.

 

“Shut up you inverted nipple, oh my god!” the blunette yelled before tackling the blonde onto his bed.

 

Suddenly Alois wouldn’t stop laughing and Ciel knew that he had read it all.

 

“Ohmygod Ciel, are you gay?” the blonde asked, ceasing his laughter. The question only made Ciel feel more embarrassed, blood flowing from his neck all the way up to his ears.

 

“Shut up, shut up!” he yelled before scrambling for his notebook again, even though his attempts were futile.

 

“Hey, hey!” the blonde yelled as Ciel crawled onto his body. “It’s okay, I’m gay too,” Alois admitted, though it wasn’t the best timing for the blunette was completely and utterly straddling him on his bed.

 

Now both boys were flushed, and Ciel suddenly felt a hell of a lot heavier on top of Alois’ body.

 

“Notebook,” the blunette demanded, Alois finally complied and Ciel hurried off of him.

 

“Don’t tell a soul,” Ciel said, standing by his bed and not looking the blonde directly in the eye.

 

“I wont, I wont… But only if…”

 

Ciel whipped his head around, was Alois going to blackmail him?

 

“If what?” he asked, his voice ice cold.

 

“If you tell me who the poem’s about.”

 

“Hell no.”

 

“Fine, I guess you want everyone to know that you’re-”

 

“SEBASTIAN, HIS NAME IS SEBASTIAN! Just shut up and stop saying it!” Ciel yelled while clamping his ears and squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“Hey, come here,” the blonde replied, guiding the blunette to his bed. Ciel did not expect Alois to put his arms around him in an embrace, but that’s what he did.

 

“It’s okay, I wouldn’t have told anyone anyways.”

 

Ciel glared at Alois with the utmost annoyance, shaking the other boy off of him.

 

“Now, spare me the deets and I’ll tell you about my crush,” the blonde suggested, blatantly ignoring Ciel’s stare.

 

“He’s a junior in my expressive writing class. I’ve had a crush on him since school began, he sits right behind me and is the most gorgeous being I’ve ever laid my eyes on. He talks to me sometimes, but I don’t think he’d be interested I guess… and that’s it really,” Ciel spilled out his guts with a sigh.

 

“Ohmygosh my crush is a junior too! He’s in my drama class, his name is Claude. I flirt with him a lot and I’m pretty sure he’s been flirting back with me recently. I’ve probs been crushin’ for like, two weeks.”

 

Ciel looked up to the blonde after he spoke, and did something that Alois has never seen before. He genuinely smiled. It was awkward and broken, but kind of cute, to the blonde at least.

 

“Woah, I’ve never seen you smile before, like…” Alois trailed, his thoughts unclear. Right as he spoke Ciel covered his mouth in embarrassment. He was only smiling because… well… it was nice to be able to relate to someone for once. Even if they were one of the most unlikely people in the world to relate to.

 

“Hey, how about we make a deal?” Alois suddenly suggested.

 

“I don’t know, that sounds kind of sketch.”

 

“Pfff, shut up. How about we both try to hook each other up with these guys?”

 

Ciel’s blush deepened. “Wh-what, no! Wait, well, do you think he’d be interested?”

 

“If he takes expressive writing class then he’s probably an angsty nerd too, so. Wingmans? Wingmen?” Alois asked, offering out his hand to shake and seal the deal.

 

Ciel hesitated, but blindly decided to put some faith in Alois.

 

“If nothing works out I know some fellow gays that might be right for you,” Alois winked, making Ciel turn his head away in embarrassment.

  
\-----


	2. Awkward Teens Find More Awkward Teens

There once was a man named Sebastian Michaelis. 

He was a tall, gorgeous, and smooth man. 

When he talked, he gestured suavely with his hands. His voice was silky and only added onto his charm. 

Ciel Phantomhive was a dorky boy who stalked smooth men from behind his locker door.

"Enjoying the view?"

Ciel's entire body tensed as he whipped it around, only to realize that it was just Alois. 

"WOUld you quit that?" Ciel said, his voice cracking from trying not to yell. 

The blonde giggled sweetly. "Nah, it's fun. You're completely oblivious, and you were staring at him for several minutes." 

Ciel blushed, hoping that what Alois said wasn't true. 

"Was not." 

"Were too." 

"Was _NOT_." 

"Were _TOO_." 

Ciel gave up and slammed his locker door, looking in the other direction while sticking his nose up in the air like the snob he was. 

"Is that all you had to say to me?" Ciel asked, still refusing eye contact. 

"No, actually it's not. I also thought that I'd tell you that there's drool on your chin," the blonde joked. 

Ciel didn't get the gist, and nervously felt his chin, only emitting laughter from his flaxen haired accomplice. 

"Oh, get a life and don't bother me unless you need to!" the blunette yelled sorely.

"Okay, _okay_ ," the blonde said, finally breaking his laughter. "I was really trying to tell you that the guy Sebastian's talking to is Claude. I thought you might want to know that they're _friends_ , it's a _vital piece of information_ you know."

Ciel took a look back at the men and a pang of jealousy hit him, Claude was also an attractive man (though not as attractive as Sebastian of course). 

"How do you know they're _friends_? Maybe they were only talking?" 

"Don't underestimate me, Cielly. I do my research." 

"Would you drop the nickname?"

"Would you stop looking at me like I'm only some stupid scene kid, and look at Claude so you can fulfill your part of the deal?" Alois asked quickly as he turned Ciel around to look at their conversing upperclassmen again before the blunette could reply. 

"I already saw him. If you want you can tell me more about him sometime so that I know how I'm actually supposed to "hook you up" with him," the blunette replied as he looked behind him. He immediately regretted what he'd said after speaking. The look on Alois' face equated to that of a sinister puppy. 

"And just _how_ would I get a hold of you?" the blonde questioned with a smirk. _There was no way in hell Ciel was giving Alois his phone number._

"You know what my address is," the blunette replied, trying to brush off Alois' silent suggestion.

"Ciel, I'm not going to just randomly appear at your house."

"Ugh, fine," the blunette finally gave in as he faced the blonde and held out his hand. Alois handed Ciel his cell phone with a victory smile. 

"Don't text me unless it's necessary," Ciel warned. 

 _" Will do,"_ the blonde replied, but Ciel knew by the way he said it that he would have his phone going off nonstop throughout the day. 

"Thanks Cielly, see you in Home Ec!" Alois waved goodbye once he got what he want. Ciel started thinking back to the entire weekend that they'd spent together just yesterday. Not much happened after the deal that they had made, and Ciel made Alois sleep on the couch. Though he ended up having to sleep in the recliner downstairs with him because apparently Alois was afraid of the dark or something. 

He also found out that the blonde wore makeup and had faint barely-there freckles spread across his face. He realized this when he woke up Sunday morning, and saw Alois sleeping. He looked so peaceful for once, apparently he didn't always sleep soundly. 

After pondering, Ciel rolled his eyes and walked away. 

 

\-----

 

Since Ciel had absolutely no connections to Claude other than Alois or Sebastian, he decided to do a first today. He was going to initiate a conversation with his suave crush.

After the expressive writing teacher, who didn't really do much teaching, explained the days agenda (writing), she let her students go off on their own to write and talk to whomever.

Summoning all of his courage (and pride and arrogance), Ciel turned around to face him. Sebastian's concentrating face and hair tucked behind his ear could have made Ciel's little heart in his tiny little chest melt right then and there.

"Hey, Sebastian," Ciel said in a subtle voice.

The brunette looked up at the little Phantomhive with his piercing eyes.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Is Claude your friend?"

"Claude...?"

"You know, _the one you're friends with_..."

"Well, _yeah_..."

"Is Claude... _gay_?"

"Well, I don't know, it's not really my information to give-"

"So, I'll take that as a yes?" Ciel gave Sebastian a cunning look.

The upperclassman only sighed.

"Why exactly are you asking?"

"My... _friend_ wants to get to know him better, but I don't know what to do to help my friend."

"Your... _friend_?"

"Yeah. His name's Alois, he's... really interesting. He has bright blue eyes, and they're... _nice_ ," Ciel tried to make Alois sound attracting, but it was really difficult for Ciel to admit to any of his ex-rival's good features.

"His... _eyes_?"

"Yeah and he's a very, kind fellow..." Ciel began, though he actually thought that the blonde was only kind when he wasn't being an absolute asshat, which was 90% of the time. "He's really understanding and a good friend, for one thing. He's never boring and he's actually quite intellectual."

"Hold on, hold on, I'm confused. Do you like _Claude_ or _Alois_?"

"What."

"Well you made it seem as if you liked the former, but now it seems like you like the latter-"

"No, _NO_! I like neither! Why would you jump to that conclusion, I'm not even-" Ciel was going to insist that he wasn't gay but the look on Sebastian's face told him to not even bother.

"So if you like neither, why are you telling me all this?"

Ciel swallowed his embarrassment so that he could get to his point. "I was hoping that you could just _tell Claude what I just said about Alois_ ," Ciel suggested instead of asking, with even a snap in his tone.

"I suppose I could do that, but what's in it for me?" Sebastian asked with a condescending smile.

Ciel gave him his bitch face stare that he usually kept specially reserved for Alois. He was too much of a moody and hormonal teenager to deal with this right now.

"Fine, fine I'll do it for free. But just this once," the suave brunette smoothly winked at Ciel, making him avert his eyes and flush. However, he would not break his bitch face.

 

\------

 

_**Bzz Bzz** _

**Unkown Number:** _Cielly dear! I have news and progress of our development! You'll be picking me up today from play practice after school, and we'll try to make plans with Claude (and Sebastian) then. Also I spread some good news of you to him, fingers crossed that it will make it's way to Sebs!_

Ciel groaned, basically all of his hard work from earlier was useless if Alois was going to jump right ahead to hanging out.

 **You:** _Hey dad, I'm staying after school today to study in the library. Also, Alois needs a ride home from school so he'll be going with us too, okay?_

 **Dad:** _That's fine, but I thought you said Alois wasn't your friend?_

 **You:** _He's not my friend._

 **Dad:** _Then what is he? Your boyfriend?_

 **You: _NONONO._** _Why would you even say that? He's more like... an accomplice._

 **Dad:** _Sure, hon :)_

Ciel exited his texts and shut off his phone with an exasperated sigh. Why do people keep on asking that?

  
\------

 

After school Ciel finished his homework early and got bored of studying and waiting for Alois' stupid play practice to be over. So, bored, he decided to wander around the school until he found himself wandering around the auditorium.

He might as well see what the stupid blonde brat was working on.

Right when Ciel popped his head into the auditorium, he was bombarded with music and dancing. Alois hadn't told him it was going to be a musical.

Right then he realized that the blonde was dancing with the chorus, and he honestly wasn't that bad. He was good at swishing and swaying his hips to the music, Ciel noticed.

After realizing what he just thought, he immediately tore his eyes from the stage and decided to take a seat in the way back of the auditorium. Then suddenly, he heard a familiar voice belt out a song onstage. The voice was passionate, charismatic, and sassy. Ciel looked up to see none other than Alois Trancy having his solo up on, what might as well been, his stage.

 _Well, I'm out of here_ , Ciel thought after about ten more seconds. Right as he was getting up, he bumped right into a big, dressed in black, wall. He looked up to see that it wasn't really a wall, but none other than Sebastian. His crush Sebastian. Suddenly Ciel's face felt far too hot.

"I didn't know you were interested in musicals," the walking wall said as he looked down at Ciel's face.

"I don't. I'm just waiting for Alois."

"Hmm, you two seem to be very good friends. I wonder why you're waiting for him?"

"Hardly. And I'm waiting for him because I have to give him a ride home."

Sebastian only smirked at Ciel, and Ciel gave him a pouty face in return.

"Why aren't you in the play? You seem like a dramatic, I mean _drama_ person." Ciel questioned.

"Simple, my life is a play. Anyways, won't you sit down with me and enjoy the rest of the show?"

Ciel's flushed in return. Sebastian was basically asking to spend time with him.

Ciel silently sat down in reply, and had to watch another 20 minutes of this crap.

Once it was finally over, Alois came running off of the stage and pulled his arms around Ciel.

"Ciel, my good ol' pal you, it's good to see you here!" Alois blathered out while hugging Ciel. He was overly excited after every single practice, to many of his classmates despair.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Ciel grouchily pulled him away as he heard Sebastian chuckling to himself in the distance. However, his harsh demand did not relent Alois' giggling.

"I didn't know you'd be watching," Alois smirked after pulling away.

"Yeah. I didn't know Sebastian would be watching either."

"Are you kidding? He comes here for, like, every single practice."

Ciel looked over at Sebastian who was already conversing with Claude, and he was suddenly stung with jealousy. Blushing, he whipped his head in the other direction arrogantly.

"Aw Ciel, you're gonna blush away all your jealousy at the rate you're going," Alois chided.

"Shut the fuck up, you're going to sweat off all of your makeup at the rate your going," Ciel retorted grumpily.

"You-you knew that I wore makeup?" Alois blushed slightly.

"Yeah, I saw all of your bazillions of freckles when you were sleeping at my house." Alois covered his cheeks in embarrassment to Ciel commenting on his freckles.

"Did you know that your makeup actually makes you look tanner than you are? I didn't know one could be so pale."

"Jesus Ciel, how long were you watching me sleep?"

"N-not long. I'm just observant, is all," Ciel crossed his arms and averted his eyes, realizing what he had just said.

"Whatever, let's just go ask Claude and Sebastian to hang out with us sometime, like we were supposed to," Alois said as he grabbed Ciel's hand to drag him towards their upperclassmen.

Ciel couldn't help but let those last words sink in, _like we were supposed to_.

"How exactly are you planning on getting them to say yes? We're not that close to them. If they refuse, where will we go from there?" 

"Just leave it to me, Cielly! I may or may not already have something up my sleeve," Alois winked as he excitedly declared that he'd had a plan. Ciel squeezed the blonde's hand to ease his nerves as he was pulled towards Sebastian and Claude. 

"Hey Claude, Hey Sebastian!" the blonde greeted. 

"Why hello there Alois," Claude greeted back with a flirtatious smirk. Ciel's stomach turned at the sight, the raven haired man's ominous facial expression didn't sit with him well. 

"So, theres going to be this cool freaky-scary haunted house thing that only comes around here once in a while. It's like, really awesome. Ciel and I were thinking of going, and were wondering if you guys wanted to come with us as well?" Alois offered with an alluring expression. 

"Oh, I think we'd love to," Claude replied with an expression just as enticing. To that, Ciel started spacing out as Alois told them the details. He knew the blonde would just text him about it later or something. He couldn't shake off this heavy feeling that dawned him, even though he would be able to spend time with Sebastian, even though the deal was going like it was supposed to...

"Great! We'll see you guys later, then," Alois said as the two upperclassmen started walking away. 

"So, is your dad here yet?" 

"What," Ciel said as Alois interrupted him from his pondering. 

"Your dad. Is. He. Here." 

"Oh, uh, I'll check," Ciel replied as he checked his phone. 

 **Dad:**   _Sorry hon, looks like I'll be running late :(_

The blunette groaned as he exited his texts, now he'd be stuck with the blonde even longer. 

"Your dad calls you hon?" 

"Psh no. Shut up." 

"Haha,  _sure hon._ Anyways, I don't want to stay here. I'm fucking thirsty, man." 

"Oh, I know," Ciel remarked as Alois shot him a glare. "I guess we could walk around and find a place to get something to drink." 

"Yeah that sounds nice... too bad I'm broke." 

Ciel sighed. "I suppose it's on me this time," he said. 

Alois smiled warmly at his offer, a big contrast to his trademark smirk. 

 

\------

 

"...and then he was like, _DUDE!_ And I was like, _BRO!_ It was basically awesome..." Alois blathered on to Ciel as they sat across from each other at a local cafe. 

"Hey," Ciel said, breaking Alois' rambling. 

"Yeah?" Alois asked as he blew the steam off of his hot cocoa. At first, the blonde only got a glass of water, but changed his order once he saw what the blunette was getting. Ciel looked at Alois over the table, thinking about how they always ended up spending more and more time together, it was almost as if they were actual friends now. The sight of the blonde blowing on his hot cocoa made the blunette feel weird, so he looked away before speaking again. 

"Isn't the haunted house thing kind of a bad idea? I mean, you know, since you're scared of the dark..." 

Alois blushed, surprised that Ciel had bothered to remember something so trivial about him. "Oh, that? I dunno... I guess I'll just have to cling to Claude while when I get scared," Alois smirked, impressed by the decision he just made. The blunette's stomach turned again. 

"Oh, yeah, I guess that'll work. He seems kind of sketch though..." Ciel mumbled the last part under his breath. 

"What was that?" 

"Oh, uh, nothing. It wasn't important," Ciel lied, and Alois bought it. 

"Oh, okay then. And THEN, when we were lurking around in his parents room and such, we found a huge bag of dildos. I wasn't convinced that they were his  _mom's_ to be perfectly honest..." Alois continued to babble. 

Ciel only face palmed as the boy across from him continued to talk. The evening went on similarly from there, until Ciel's dad finally picked them up. 

\------

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I present to you chapter 2 of Ciel and Alois try to hook each other up with their senpais. 
> 
> So I was actually going to try to update my other fic before this one, but then I realized this already 100 hits and I was like, well damn son. 
> 
> Thank you, thank you for all your positive feedback! I've been having little motivation for writing for some reason but it just makes me feel so wonderful, I really appreciate it! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3 of Ciel and Alois Trying To Hook Eachother Up With Their Senpais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: a bit of some underage drinking, in case that really bothers someone.

Ciel sighed, looking down at his cup of now lukewarm apple cider. Autumn leaves rained down all around him but he paid them no mind, for there was no capacity in his head at the moment.

When the four teenagers had arrived to the Haunted House facility, Alois clung onto Claude's arm the entire time, dragging him around places and showing him things he found amusing. Ciel wondered if he did that to everyone, but if so, why it seemed so endearing this time.

Ciel and Sebastian sort of third and fourth wheeled behind the two. Alois was always the center of attention, and right now his focus was entirely on Claude. They looked all cute and couple-y and stuff while Ciel and Sebastian were constantly trying to outwit each other in the background.

Inside the haunted houses, the entire time Alois was clinging onto Claude even more-so, as Claude rubbed his grasping hand with his thumb for comfort. Ciel didn't know if Alois's fear was even actually genuine anymore, or if he just wanted Claude to reciprocate his closeness. Whenever he did, Ciel felt a little angered by the sketchy upperclassman acting so sweet. He would have noticed Sebastian staring daggers into the back of their heads if Ciel wasn't doing he exact same thing.

He only noticed something off about Sebastian when somewhere in the middle of switching throughout all of the rooms he quickly asked Claude to help him find the bathrooms, and gave Alois a sour glance quickly before they left. Alois wanted to keep going though.

_"Pretty please Cielly?"_ Alois asked with a puppy dog look back then. Ciel hated the nickname, but ignored it. He couldn't say no to Alois' pouty lip and sparkling eyes, for some reason. He hated the strange thoughts he was having, and he especially hated Alois for causing them. Maybe Alois was a closer friend than he thought, if he was having weaknesses for him. 

_"Fine, whatever."_

Inside the haunted house section just the two of them went into, it was probably one of the scariest yet. Even Ciel felt a little bit scared with the way things kept popping out. Not before long, Alois was furiously clutching onto Ciel's hand out of reflex. Ciel let him. 

In the middle of the whole ordeal, the lights went out, and though there were some, Alois lost it. He buried his face into Ciel's collar even though the latter was shorter, and clutched onto him so tightly that Ciel could feel his entire body trembling. He also felt his cool lip ring dusting over his collar and could see Alois' light eyelashes fluttering from his eyelids being shut so tight in the faint light. Ciel not only felt the blood flowing straight to his cheeks and ears and every part of his skin that Alois clutched, but he also felt extremely overwhelmed by the action. 

_Is the dove never to meet the sea for want of the odious mountain?_  The melodramatic Ciel sighed again, heavily, staring at the now cold cup resting in his hands. Sebastian and Claude went home together a little while ago, Alois giving Claude a hug before he left

_"Cieeel, Cieeeeel. Cielly!"_ Ciel ceased his spacing out to see none other Alois poking his cheek and dragging out his name to get his attention. 

_"What?"_ Ciel asked in his annoyed tone. 

"What do you mean what? What have you been sighing about?" 

Ciel sighed again. "Nothing, just thinking about homework that I'll have to do when I get back home," Ciel lied. Alois gave him a skeptical look, but went with it anyway. 

"Typical Ciel. Only you would think about homework while hanging out with friends. Not to mention it's the weekend, so you don't even have to worry about it until Sunday." 

"I actually like to get my homework out of the way, unlike you. If you even do it, for that matter..." 

"Of course I do! Geesh, I'm not the slacker you obviously take me for," Alois scowled. 

"Did you have a good time?" Ciel asked, looking for a subject change, but the question sounded more genuine than he'd meant for it to. 

"Well  _duh_ , I got to be in close proximity of Claude the whole time. That man is  _fiiine._ " Alois replied, sighing contently to himself and looking up at the sky. "And I got to spend time with my  _super super duper best friend,"_ Alois added mockingly. 

"Oh, fuck off." 

Alois giggled, but Ciel could see a singe of hurt in his eyes. He found that Alois was exceptional at lying, but people's eyes always gave something away. That was probably why they were called the window to the soul, Ciel thought. He watched as the wind picked up and Alois buried his face deeper into the scarf Ciel let him borrow (the not so accidental hipster had more than he could count). Butterflies quickly washed over him. What was this feeling?

"Hey, let me spend the night tonight," Alois basically commanded instead of asking, muffled by the scarf covering his face.

"Why?" Ciel hesitated.

"Study date?" Alois also hesitated. Ciel cringed at the word date, though he knew what he'd meant. 

"That's not really how you ask someone something, but really though, why?"

It was Alois' turn to sigh deeply, and there was a pause.

"My pop has been bugging me lately, that's all. It would just be nice to get out of the house..." Alois muttered the last part, making it barely audible.

There was another pause.

_"Fine, whatever,"_ Ciel gave in yet again today. 

Alois squealed with joy and hugged Ciel tightly. "But you owe me one!" Ciel yelled, trying desperately to shove Alois off of him. Alois didn't care.

 

\----

The car ride home was a little awkward. Ciel had to sit in the back seat with Alois, because he insisted and Ciel didn't want to deal with a whiny Alois if he said no. After that, for some reason, Ciel's dad kept giving him weird looks through his rearview mirror.

Ciel tried to ignore Vincent as best he could, but his glares felt like fire seeping into his skin. Like his dad knew all of Ciel's deepest darkest secrets and was waiting for him to spill his guts. Finally, he had to ask.

"What is it dad?"

Alois whipped his head up to see Vincent smirk a dark chuckle at Ciel's inquiring.

"Nothing, Ciel. I'm just glad to see you're finally bringing a friend home. Anyone who could slither their way into your life must be a persistent person." 

"Ugh, shut up dad. It's not a big deal, really," Ciel said grouchily, hiding his flushing face by looking out the window. 

"You don't have many friends?" Alois inquired, seeming genuinely surprised. 

"His best friend is his cousin that he's known since he was little," Vincent chuckled lightheartedly, and Alois giggled sweetly along. 

"Kudos to you for being able to put up with my little troublesome son," Vincent joked, but both Ciel and Alois felt that he really meant it. Alois took pride in knowing this, that he had managed to make an unlikely friendship with the unfriendly Ciel. 

\----

Alois had raced Ciel up the stairs to his room, beating Ciel and making him even more sour. When he caught sight of Ciel's laptop on his desk, he immediately flew towards it and opened it. 

"Hmm, password?" Alois asked Ciel as he was taking off his scarf.

"Hmm... people who demand to go to my house and use my laptop without asking have no etiquette?" Ciel mocked.

"Well, I knew you'd have a complicated password but that's really long."

Ciel sighed in annoyance, and just ignored Alois as he checked his phone. In the distance he heard typing but he paid it no mind.

"GOT IT!" Alois cheered from the desk seat. Ciel whipped his head up. 

"What the fuck?!"

"Sebastian Michaelis isn't exactly a stealthy password, Ciel."

"Oh, fuck you."

"No thanks I already have someone I'm interested in. Maybe if you were taller and handsomer I'd consider," Alois joked. Ciel's face snarled in annoyance, and his heart sank a bit. Alois' sarcastic insults may have meant to be a joke, but they were basically true.

Not too long after that Alois was crazily smashing buttons on Ciel's laptop, playing some game. 

"Be gentler, asshole," Ciel demanded.

"I'm sorry, did you want me to cradle your precious computer like a little baby?"

"No thanks. You had to do that for our home ec. project, and you sucked."

"For your information, I'm an amazing cuddler," Alois boasted.

" _Sure hon,"_ Ciel mocked sarcastically. He hadn't a moment to regret the challenge he had unintentionally made, for Alois was on him in a second, crushing him with his embrace. 

"This feels more like you're trying to kill me, honestly," Ciel said in a strained voice.

Alois rolled his eyes and started to gently cradle Ciel in his arms, his grip still firm so that Ciel wouldn't run away.

Ciel was internally panicking. Cuddling with someone you're barely friends with wasn't something he'd ever plan on doing. His breathing got heavy and his heart was thudding, he tried pushing Alois away. He did not budge, only tightened his grip. When Ciel finally gave up Alois brought one of his arms up to stroke Ciel's hair, humming to him, making Ciel feel like he was floating off into some strange fantasy world.

"Why are you doing this?" 

"What do you mean?" Alois questioned. 

"Y-you've made your point already. You're not terrible... so let me go," Ciel blushed, hiding his face in Alois' chest despite his words. 

"I don't know, it kind of seemed like you needed it?" 

Alois stopped stroking Ciel's hair and he looked up to gaze at Alois. He had a warm smile on his face, authentic and comforting. Ciel blushed to bits, hiding his face back into Alois' grasp so he couldn't detect that something was definitely the matter.   


_No, no, no. This wasn't happening._

\----

On Monday, the boys kept on spending more and more time with Sebastian and Claude, Claude and Alois slowly and slowly getting closer. Sebastian and Ciel getting all the more frustrated all the while.

They even ate lunch together, going out for it most of the time. Ciel paid for Alois' meals at first, saying that Alois once again owed him one though he had a feeling he wouldn't get anything in return. Though, that didn't seem to matter once Claude started paying for his meals. Ciel would pay for all of Alois' meals for the rest of his life if he didn't have to deal with how disgustingly cute he and Claude were becoming.

One day, Sebastian caught Ciel waiting for one of Alois' classes to be over so that they could study together.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked, although he could have guessed.

"Just waiting for Alois. We're doing our homework together, he kinda needs the help," Ciel lied. Alois could do it on his own, he only insisted he needed help so that they could do it together.

"Couldn't he just meet you in the library?" Sebastian asked, making Ciel panic. This was something someone would do when they really cared for another, wasn't it? 

"Who said we were going to the library?" Ciel lied, again.

Sebastian shrugged, supposing that could be a valid reason to wait.

"You like him, don't you?"

Ciel whipped his head up to look at the tall man in front of him. Why was this happening.

"Why would ask that?! No way, Jose! Alois is obnoxious, and rude. He doesn't understand the meanings of a filter or personal space. He says what he wants whenever, even if it's comforting in the time that someone really doesn't want it, he's too understanding, and wonderful and brilliant and-" Ciel quit his blathering, realizing that his train of thought went into the opposite direction of what he wanted.

 

Well, shit.

He looked up to Sebastian, his blush furious. Sebastian gave him a warm and knowing smile, and Ciel bit his lip in embarrassment. He cut the eye contact, his soul pleading that Sebastian never dare say a word to anyone. 

"Your secret is safe with me," he said with a smirk. Ciel couldn't see it, but he could feel it. And just then, Alois' class finally got out. 

Alois ran up to the two of them, apologizing for his class taking so long and hugging Ciel in the process. When he let go all Ciel could do was stare dumbfounded at Alois. 

Sebastian felt like from their height, nothing else seemed to exist in their "little" world. 

"Don't worry, I'll fix things," Sebastian gave Ciel a wink before dramatically charging off. Determination reeked from him. 

Alois gave Ciel a confused stare while still holding his shoulders, and Ciel didn't have the courage to keep the eye contact anymore.

\----

Before the weekend came rolling in, on Thursday morning, Alois bombarded Ciel at his locker. 

"Ciel, Ciel, Ciel, Ciel!" 

"What the fuck is it, Alois?" 

"Look, look, look, look!" Alois replied, waving his phone in Ciel's face, so fast the latter of the two couldn't even read it. 

"Just fucking give it to me," He said annoyed, snatching the phone from Alois' hand. What read was a text from some contact named "McHottie Hotstuff." Ciel could only guess that it was Claude. 

The text was an invitation for the two of them to go to a party this weekend, there would even be seniors there. 

"Our first high school party, here we come!" Alois shouted excitedly while jumping up and down. 

"Calm down!" Ciel said, though he knew it was futile. 

"Ciel, don't you get it? This is our chance to finally make a move, after all this growing close bullshit. And then afterward, Claude McHottie pants and I can live happily ever after! Or make out or something," Alois said enthusiastically, looking off into space for dramatic effect. 

Ciel felt his stomach tie in knots. 

\----

As Friday finally came, Ciel nervously rushed through all of his classes, though really, he didn't want them to end. He didn't want to go to the party and see Claude and Alois, flirting, dancing, making out, and if he was really lucky maybe even dry humping. 

Alois made sure to vamp up his scene for the party, Ciel noticed after he was dropped off at his house. He didn't make any comments. He hadn't told either of his parents where he was going, because he knew that they'd be there late into the night and that there would most likely be alcohol or worse. 

Ciel and Alois waited until it was late. Their plan was to sneak downstairs, through the living room, through the kitchen, and then to his sliding back door so that there would be no slamming. A fool proof plan, right? Wrong. 

In the living room sat a Vincent Phantomhive in his robe and pretending to read newspaper in the dark. 

"Going somewhere, boys?" he asked. No, they were just coming downstairs all dressed for a snack is all. 

Ciel and Alois looked to each other nervously, trying to see if either of them had any ideas as to what to do. 

Suddenly, Vincent chuckled, throwing Ciel the house keys. "Come home tonight, bring back the keys, and don't drink. Or at least, don't get caught for it," Vincent said, surprising the two teenage boys in front of him beyond belief. Alois smiled brightly to Ciel, and Ciel couldn't help but have one of his awkward, broken and real smiles stolen from him. 

\----

The party house was not too far away, thankfully. When they got there they could see a decent amount of cars parked outside, lights coming from the inside, and fading dance music. Typical party stuff. 

Before they opened the door to go inside, Alois took Ciel's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Ciel looked over to Alois, realizing for the first time that that boy could feel nervous. 

Inside, the music was much louder, as to be expected, and they found Claude and Sebastian rather quickly. They were on one of the many couches. Ciel saw that this place already looked kind of trashed, and almost felt bad for whoever's family owned the house.

Alois ran over to them and splayed himself across both of Sebastian and Claude's laps, giggling with excitement. Ciel sat down on the armrest, trying not to look out of place as best as he could.

"Want a drink?" Sebastian said, handing Ciel his own glass.

"As long as it's not spiked," Ciel said, taking the cup hesitantly before looking at Alois again and chugging it all down. Whatever was in it burned in his throat.

"Woah there, slow down you alcoholic. You'll be drunk in no time at this rate," Claude joked, one of the few times he actually paid any attention to Ciel.

"That was the plan. Maybe I'll be drunk enough to dance, as Alois keeps begging me to do," Ciel said, internally hoping that that wasn't even possible.

"I'll go get another one, then," Sebastian said, before standing up. 

"Make that two, please!" Alois shouted. When Sebastian was gone, the blonde was left fondly looking up at Claude, biting his lip, anticipation for what could come. 

Ciel only hoped that it would be neither of them coming. He couldn't look at Alois' giddy face anymore.   


"I'm going to find the bathroom," he mumbled, before escaping. All around him were drunk and dancing people. After a while of standing alone and avoiding Alois, he decided to get a drink for himself. It wasn't the same thing that Sebastian had him try, but he honestly couldn't care less. Then he finally did need to go to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He felt a little tipsy, but not drunk in the slightest. If only he was a light weight, he wished. 

When he left, he quickly ran into someone. "Watch where you're going," he said grumpily, knowing that the person was about the same height. His eyes then adjusted to realize that it was Alois. Of course. 

"You've been in the bathroom a long time," Alois said. 

"Yeah, I found some interesting people dancing and I felt I just couldn't ignore," Ciel accidentally sounded sarcastic even though he was trying to come up with a convincing lie. He couldn't sound any less authentic if he tried. 

"Well fuck that, let's dance," Alois demanded, leaving no room for questions as he took Ciel's wrist and dragged him out by other people dancing. 

"No Alois, I really don't know how to-" Ciel was cut off by the mere sight of Alois swishing his hips all around to the music. God he was perfect. 

"Just do what feels right," Alois suggested. 

Ciel was definitely drunk now, off of the sight of Alois' dancing body. He couldn't move. 

Suddenly a new song came on, and Alois got closer to Ciel, backing up into him. Before he knew it his best friend was grinding on him, and  _oh god he had such a nice ass._ Ciel couldn't resist Alois, in any situation really, and he ground back on him, rotating his hips. It was hard to find a rhythm at first, but soon they were in sync and Ciel was obviously and embarrassingly hard. Except right now, when he was grinding on someone so gorgeous and amazing, he didn't care. 

When the song was about to end, Ciel didn't want to give up and grabbed Alois' waist as he kept on going. Alois leaned his head on Ciel's shoulder and whispered in a breathy voice.  _"Fuck. We should probably stop now."_

Ciel reluctantly nodded in agreement as the song ended and they parted, both of their faces flushed, and both of their sets of lungs out of breath. They looked at each other awkwardly, and sat down while sipping on something weak to let themselves cool off before they went to find the others. 

"Sorry about that," Ciel cleared his throat. 

"It's alright, I started it. Besides, it doesn't matter, friends can grind," Alois said. Ciel really wished he would look at him, so he could tell if Alois meant it. However, he just kept on sipping his drink, looking out to the dance floor and Ciel shamelessly took in Alois' flawless face. 

\----

When Ciel and Alois finally found Claude and Sebastian, they stopped dead in their tracks. Claude had Sebastian pinned to a wall, their faces way too close and expressions way too flirty. Both the boys stood stunned before Claude took Sebastian's lips hungrily into his, wrapping his hands around Sebastian's hips to pull him in close as Sebastian tangled his hands into Claude's hair with just as much anticipation. 

_Cough Cough Cough._ Ciel awkwardly coughed, trying to get the two intoxicated and obliviously horny teenagers to notice that he and Alois were there. They finally pulled apart, spotting the other two. 

"Oh, we didn't see you there," Sebastian smirked deviously. 

_Is that what he meant by fixing things..?_ Ciel felt relieved and terrified at the same time.

"I didn't know you two were, um... together?" Alois questioned awkwardly. 

"Oh, yeah. It's kind of new," Claude replied, not realizing that everything he said was crushing Alois' itty bitty heart. He would probably never know, either. Alois put on a guise real fast. 

"Oh, that's great! I had no idea, haha," Alois smiled, surprising Ciel and Sebastian beyond recognition. 

Claude took Sebastian's hand and stared at him fondly. "Yeah, it really is," he said. 

Alois emitted a warm laugh, and took Ciel's hand. "Well, we'll leave you two youngsters alone. I need to find the bathroom, anyway," Alois said before taking Ciel and walking away, in the opposite direction of the bathroom. When out of sight of the others he started to run, not knowing where he was going but hoping that there'd be less people. He found a staircase, alas his angel savior. 

Alois found an abandoned room for Ciel and he. Ciel was confused. "I had no clue what was happening, but you took that a lot better than I could ever imagine you would..." Ciel trailed off, until he realized that Alois' shoulders were shaking.

_Oh god, oh no._

Ciel whipped Alois' shoulders around to look at him. Silent tears were streaming down Alois' face, his skin and nose pink, the water in his eyes sparkling and mixing in with the icy blue. Alois looked stunning, even when he was crying.

"Alois don't cry, it was just a crush," Ciel tried to sound comforting. He was never good with kind and heartfelt words, however.  Trying to be comforting like Alois in these times, he pulled in the blonde boy for a hug, wrapping his arms around the shivering blonde tightly, and hopefully reassuringly. 

"It just feels like everything's falling apart..." Alois whispered into Ciel's chest, quietly and hauntingly. 

"Claude wasn't even worth it, you deserve better..." 

"It's not just that, though," Alois said, pulling away and whipping off his tears. 

"What is it?" Ciel asked, his previous relief flying out the window and being replaced with nerves. 

"I-it's my dad," Alois began. "He has a complicated job, so he has to leave me with my step mom a lot. But this time it's too far away, and..." 

"And you're leaving," Ciel finished for him, his heart sinking. 

"At the end of the semester, yeah." 

Ciel felt suddenly overwhelmed with his feelings being mashed together with this new melancholy and soon to be emptiness. It was all much to bare in such a little amount of time, and he snapped.

Ciel grasped onto Alois' golden locks, pulling his face closer until their lips crashed together. Ciel had never done this before, but it didn't matter. He chastely kissed Alois several times just to test the water, and when Alois reciprocated, his heart swelled. Though reveling in Alois' sweet lips was enough time for him to pull away, and look at Ciel with his shocked icy gaze.

"Sorry, it was for, um, comfort..." Ciel trailed off awkwardly, removing his hands from Alois.

"I've never kissed someone with braces before," Alois blurted.

"I've never kissed someone with a lip piercing before. Or anyone at all, for that matter."

"You're kidding!" Alois shouted. 

"Well, I kissed my cousin once when we were really little but it only lasted a second and neither of us thinks it counts," Ciel rambled nervously. 

"Could you do it again?" 

Now Ciel was surprised. A heat coiled within him, he would never refuse Alois anyways. 

Ciel put his hands on Alois' hips this time, grasping them, making Alois gasp a little before their mouths met again. But this time, with more passion, one that burned within Ciel. How long, he didn't know. He might have felt this way all along. He and Alois' lips locked, and Ciel's hands squeezed Alois' hips even tighter, making a small moan come from Alois. Ciel started suckling on Alois' bottom lip, his lip piercing almost forgotten. Alois put his hands on Ciel's neck, kissing him back just as fierce. 

Alois could feel his knees growing weak, the more and more their lips smacked. Ciel then suddenly bit Alois' lip and pulled on his piercing with his teeth, making Alois moan again and back up until his knees hit a bed and he fell down on it, taking Ciel with him. Had that been there all along?   
  


It didn't matter, Ciel's lips were back on Alois' in a millisecond, his hands roaming Alois' chest and their legs entwining. Alois loved the contact, and accidentally slid his leg up by reflex, making contact with Ciel's crotch. Ciel emitted a surprising and wonderful whiny moan. After that, a jolt flew through Alois, and he caught Ciel's mouth with his own again, licking the other boys lips, moans just dripping from him now. 

Ciel opened his mouth, inviting Alois' tongue inside. He squeezed Alois' upper thighs at the feeling, messily sliding his tongue to meet Alois'. Ciel was harder than what he was prepared for, and so was Alois. They both parted, catching their breaths. 

Ciel collapsed onto Alois, his head resting on the other's chest as Alois stroked his hair calmingly. It would have been more calming if Ciel couldn't hear his raging heartbeat. 

"I can't believe that was your first kiss," Alois whispered calmingly, looking up at the ceiling as he thought back to what had just occurred. 

Ciel smiled genuinely, and squeezed Alois' chest in reply. With the soothing hair strokes and pleasant heartbeat, and current feeling of content, Ciel almost fell asleep on Alois' chest. Though Alois wasn't quite as tired, and patted his back. 

"Hey, didn't your dad want us home?" 

Ciel opened his eyes reluctantly, and nodded, even though he didn't want to. 

Alois sighed, and got up. Ciel groaned, wanting back the best cuddle partner he had ever had. 

"You can lay on me when we get home," Alois promised, feeling for the first time when with Ciel like he was talking to a child. 

Ciel finally got up, taking Alois' hand. He didn't even glance to anyone on the way out of the house, no one besides Alois really mattered anymore.

On the way home he woke up more little by little, and what they'd just done finally sunk in. He flushed, hoping that Alois couldn't feel his heartbeat through his hand. He pondered what problems would come after this, and how much time he had left with Alois, but in the moment where he was back home in his bed and Alois' embrace, none of it mattered. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry this took so long to update! I have excuses but excuses are just excuses in the end. I didn't know when I was going to write this, the words just ended up flowing from my fingertips after I got a comment that really motivated me for some reason.
> 
> Super sorry for the hiatus, though! Also, it feels super weird writing a fanfic around the time of halloween when it's summer for me, not quite sure why I did it, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! September's rolling in and if you're like me you're probably already thinking about your costume and stuff like that anyway. 
> 
> Also I apologize for the OTGW quote I just couldn't help making Ciel sound completely overdramatic. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome! Have a wonderful day (:


	4. Goodbyes Are Never Really For Forever, Right?

**_RING A DING DING_ **

Ciel groaned before sliding the alarm clock on his phone off. He was thinking about how he really didn't feel like getting out of bed and going to school before he remembered, today was the first day of winter break. Though not one to see the glass as half full, he started grumbling about how he forgot to turn his alarm off because he didn't even have to get up yet. 

\---

A couple of hours later, after Ciel had officially gotten up and eaten his breakfast, he heard something slam against his window.  He opened the blinds to see snow completely covering it. 

_What the fuck?_

Ciel quickly opened his window to see what had hit his window, and had only been able to get a glimpse of a menacing blonde's wide cheshire grin before he was bombarded with snowballs. Ciel flailed out his arms, trying to block the snow from getting into his room but mostly failing. _  
_

"HAHA REKT!!!" Alois shouted from underneath Ciel's window. 

"FUCKING CHRIST ALOIS!" 

"So that's what the kids are calling me these days," Alois replied, trying to irritate Ciel (and succeeding.) 

Ciel only gave Alois a deep glare, almost colder than all the snow, before uttering that Alois would rue this day and slamming shut his window. Alois gulped, knowing that Ciel meant  _business._ The idea was terrifying and thrilling all at the same time. 

Alois waited and waited for Ciel to come outside, hiding behind a large pine tree in Ciel's front yard. He knew that Ciel would sneak out the back and try to attack him from the front, but decided to let the Phantomhive come to him. He was already loaded with snowballs anyway, his ammo prepared on the ground and a few in his arms. Now all he needed to know was if Ciel would come from the  _left_ or the  _right._

Though, little did he know that neither would be the correct answer. 

"Good, but not good enough, Trancy," were the last words that Alois heard before snowballs were flying his way. Ciel had came out the back and snuck through the neighbors' yard before coming back around and attacking Alois where he wasn't hidden or paying attention. Alois tried to chuck the snowballs in his arms, but it was futile for he couldn't see and they all missed. Ciel had more than enough, however. He had an entire bag full of them, and they just kept on coming. 

Alois tried to run, but it was no use, Ciel's aim was near perfect. When Ciel finally ran out of ammo, he was left with clumps of snow at the bottom of his bag, and sent an evil smirk in Alois' way. Alois' eyes widened, and he once again tried to run, but Ciel caught up to him. He ran into him, making them both topple over. Ciel straddled Alois and put his knees on Alois' arms so he couldn't struggle away. Lastly, he pinned down Alois' shoulders with his arms, and leaned over Alois with his open bag of snow. 

Alois squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the worst to hit him, but it never did. The snow was emptied just above his head, and when he opened his eyes he saw a happy and breathless Ciel. 

 _"Rekt,"_ Ciel said softly, a victory smile plastered on his face. Ciel saw Alois flushing, and he didn't know if it was from the cold, or the running, or whatever but he looked absolutely beautiful. At least, those were the last nice thoughts registered in Ciel's mind before the brat decided to play dirty and put a hand full of snow down Ciel's collar. 

They tried to get even for quite a bit after that, before they were utterly frozen and finally forced themselves to go inside.

\---

Alois waited by the fire place in Ciel's living room for him to come back with hot cocoa. Ciel's parents were off doing something festive together or something. They wouldn't be surprised to see Alois in their home though, it was rather typical now. Ciel had never once properly been inside Alois' house.

Ciel had just given him some of his clothes, Alois' being completely soaked for their snowball _war._ He was about to change into Ciel's favorite sweater, some pajama pants, and fuzzy socks. Ciel would never let the other boy know that he actually enjoyed seeing Alois in his clothes, and that he found the other adorable in them. 

Alois was about to put the sweater on when Ciel entered the living room with their hot cocoa. 

Ciel was internally screaming after seeing the shirtless Alois. His skin was flawless and pale, and not to mention his nipples were pert front the coldness that was just about _everywhere._ Ciel turned around and told Alois to tell him when he was properly clothed.

"Ciel, seriously, it's just my torso," Alois giggled, seeing the tips of his ears redden. Ciel had been harboring a painful crush on Alois ever since their whole incident with Sebastian and Claude. Though they kissed, Ciel was stupid and told Alois that he was only kissing him to comfort the other. Alois went with it.

 _"I'm done,"_ Alois announced, referring to putting on clothes.

"Is that a new sweater I see?" Alois asked as Ciel sat down next to him on the couch. 

"Yeah, I got it for my birthday," Ciel replied, and the room got quiet. 

"Oh yeah, you're fifteen now. Took you long enough," Alois joked, but Ciel could see that there was a sad underlying tone to his voice. 

"You're only a month older than me." 

"Sorry about that... missing your birthday," Alois said, looking at the mug in his hands, and putting it down on the coffee table in front of them. 

"...It's okay." 

"It's just, my dad wouldn't let me go anywhere until I was all packed-" 

"I know, it's fine," Ciel interrupted him. 

"So, you're leaving in a couple of days, then..." Ciel trailed, deciding to put his hot cocoa on the coffee table too, watching the flames in the fire place get smaller and smaller. 

"Yeah..." Alois' voice cracked, and Ciel finally looked at him. Every time he looked at Alois his chest got tight. He wanted to look at him forever, and hold him, and  _touch_ him all at once. However, most of all, in this very moment he wanted to kiss Alois. He hadn't kissed him ever since the party in October. He didn't have the guts to shorten the very little time they had. 

But that time was almost over, so fuck it. 

Ciel grabbed Alois' face, tentatively pressing their lips together. Alois' cool lip ring was a stark contrast to his warm skin, he noticed. His head was spinning when Alois pressed back, sending tingles throughout his body. Alois grabbed Ciel's hands that were on his face, but kept them there, rubbing his thumb affectionately on Ciel's hand, before intertwining their fingers. 

Ciel couldn't take it. He deepened the kiss, suckling Alois lips, earning a soft moan. Things were so gentle, Ciel felt his stomach drop in a good way. The sensations running throughout his body, ones that he had been craving and holding back for such a long time. He grabbed Alois' waist, pulling him closer, his mouth pleading with the way he kissed. Alois grabbed at Ciel's neck, and they sat there feeling each other and taking each other in for a while, until Alois slipped his tongue out and licked Ciel's lips. 

Ciel moaned, squeezing Alois' hips, opening his mouth to let the other inside. Alois' tongue felt so nice on his it made him want to explode. He dropped his jaw, feeling that the both of them suddenly weren't close enough for his liking. He tugged on Alois' hips, swirling his tongue around and making Alois whimper all at the same time. His reactions were going straight to Ciel's crotch. Alois couldn't take it anymore either, climbing up onto Ciel's lap, their half-hard erections now touching and making them both shudder. 

Ciel's hands shyly moved to Alois' plump ass, feeling it and all the while kissing Alois' sweet, sweet mouth. Alois ground his hips forward in a fluid motion, making Ciel whine, the sound going to Alois' groin. He wanted to hear that sound forever if he could. Alois rubbed his crotch against Ciel's again, and the other broke the kiss, biting on his lip with braced teeth to keep the sounds from coming out. 

Alois didn't want him to hold back. Ciel had finally kissed him for the first time in months, and he wanted to hear everything that Ciel had. He replaced his hands on Ciel's neck with his lips, kissing roughly and biting softly. Ciel could feel the skin on his lip about to break before he finally released the most guttural moan that ever escaped his mouth, the sound making Alois lose track of his rationale and bite down hard on Ciel's throat. Ciel clawed at the sweater on Alois' back, making the both of them jut their hips forward. They were both painfully hard, Ciel noted, realizing that he was close. 

Ciel started to moan loudly again just before Alois heard the front door opening. 

_Shit. Ciel's parents._

Alois quickly took Ciel's lips, only being able to muffle his moan a little, before he too heard the voices and pushed the blonde off of him. They were blushing madly, sitting on the couch and trying to not look like they were just doing exactly what they had been doing.  _They had just made out. And dry humped, to boot._

Not a moment later Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive walked into the living room, knowing looks on their faces, but they didn't say a word. 

\-----

Ciel and Alois spent the rest of their day hanging out as they normally would, fucking around on the computer or all too competitively playing video games. It wasn't until the night when someone spoke of their previous actions. 

Both boys were laying down in Ciel's bed, the only lights being from the stars and moon, and the night light Ciel only used when Alois slept over. 

Ciel and Alois were staring at the ceiling, silent, thoughts rushing through each of their heads. 

"So..." Alois began, and Ciel's heart jumped, afraid of where this was going. 

"Why... why did you kiss me?... Earlier?" Alois asked, looking over into Ciel's direction. Ciel couldn't do this. He turned around, facing his wall instead of the boy he had feelings for. 

A moment of silence passed before he could finally force out some words from his dry and scratchy throat. "...Because... I'm going to miss you..." The last of Ciel's words came out as a whisper, hauntingly swirling throughout the room. 

No other words were spoken, making Ciel's chest tighten even more, he was so terrified until he felt two arms slither around his lithe torso. The same arms that had made him feeling everything was alright in an instant so many times before. Where would he be without Alois' embrace? Where  _will_ he be without Alois' embrace? 

"I'm going to miss you too..." Alois trailed off, his face buried in between Ciel's shoulder blades. He could feel Alois' chest shaking against his back, and his heart sank. He couldn't stand it when Alois cried. 

Ciel turned around in the bed, to be surely met with Alois' watery blue eyes, shimmering brightly from the moon's light. Ciel took Alois' face in his hands, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. 

"No, no... Alois don't cry, I hate it when you cry..." Ciel said, helplessly pressing his forward into Alois'. He could feel a stinging behind his eyelids, and he really couldn't do this. No one had seen him cry for years. 

For the first time,  _Alois_ kissed  _him._ Though it definitely wasn't like the last. It was chaste and melancholy, though the passion was still there, and they kissed for a few minutes before they grew too tired to continue. Ciel felt a few tears spill out after they parted, but he hid them while hugging Alois and shoving his face in the other's collar, falling asleep while cuddling. 

\-----

In the morning, Ciel woke up to Alois' phone ringing nonstop. 

He looked over to his companion still sleeping soundly. 

 _"Alois... Alois wake up..."_ Ciel said as gently as he could with all of his grogginess, his voice hoarse. After he saw that Alois still wasn't awake, he kissed his forehead, deciding that now he could at least steal one last kiss. Except, when he pulled away Alois had his eyes wide open. Ciel blushed in embarrassment.  _Caught._

"Well good morning to you too," Alois said, getting up. His bed head was really cute and you could see his dainty pale freckles on his cheeks. He spared Ciel another glance before grabbing his phone from Ciel's side table. 

"Shit..." he whispered before answering his phone. 

"Hey-" 

There was a silence, Ciel could only assume from the person on the other line speaking. 

"Sorry, I was sleeping!" 

"Okay, okay, I'll be out in a minute, hold your horses," Alois said bitterly, getting out of Ciel's bed. 

"My step mom's here. I have to go," Alois told Ciel, sighing. He started packing up his stuff, and Ciel had the decency to look away as Alois changed from pajama pants into his jeans that Ciel put in the dryer yesterday. 

"You can just keep the sweater," Ciel blurted, knowing that Alois was in a rush. He got out of his bed too, walking Alois to the door, ignoring his parent's stares. Alois was about to open the door when Ciel stopped him, grabbing onto the sleeve of his sweater. 

"Wait..." Ciel said.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving  _leaving_ yet. I'll tell you before I do," Alois said, as if he knew exactly what Ciel was thinking. 

Ciel still didn't look satisfied though, and Alois sighed before grabbing Ciel by the shirt and kissing him goodbye. 

"I'll see you later," Alois said sweetly before opening the door. Ciel, in a daze, waved softly even though Alois was facing the other direction and couldn't see him. 

He turned around, feeling slightly content, before he saw his parents before him.  _Oh god why._

"So, did you two-" Rachel said, before Ciel cut her off as quick as he could. 

"No,  _No!_   We didn't do _anything!"_

"Really, because the hickeys on your neck say otherwise," Vincent said, making Rachel giggle. They knew that they probably didn't do anything too serious, but still they had to ask. 

"UGH, whatever!" Ciel yelled, before running off into his room. 

The Phantomhives would be having a very awkward conversation later.

\-----

The time had come. 

Ciel was at the airport, looking for Alois so that he could see him off for his flight.  _This was goodbye._

Ciel finally spotted Alois, near his flight. It was almost time for him to leave. Ciel's chest tightened. He had spent months preparing for this, but he could never really feel ready to say goodbye. 

 _"Ciel!"_ Alois shouted once he spotted him, dropping his luggage and running towards his best friend. He jumped into Ciel's arms, hugging him as hard as he could. 

Ciel let his arms sneak around Alois' waist, hugging him back. He wasn't really one for PDA, but he didn't care this time. He would kiss Alois in front of all these people if he didn't know Alois' father was somewhere around. 

"I'll text you, and call you a whole lot! We can meet up sometime, too. Like for summer break or something!" Alois promised. "You'll text me too, right?" 

Ciel looked up into Alois' eyes. Tears were brimming in them again. 

"Of course I will," Ciel gave Alois his broken smile, one that was rare but not quite so rare to Alois. Alois smiled warmly back at him, and they hugged for a couple of minutes until a tall man that didn't really look like Alois started yelling at him to get on the plane. 

They waved and said their final goodbyes, before Alois really left, and that was the end of it. 

\------

It was March, over two years since Ciel and Alois had parted ways. Ciel was seventeen and a junior in high school now, driving to his favorite book store. On his way, he saw a group of young scenes that reminded him of his friend from a couple years ago. He was reminded every now and then, but didn't think about Alois often, for they hadn't talked since the day that Alois left. 

For whatever reason, Ciel didn't know, but he was past it now. Alois had never responded to his texts or calls, and before he knew it his phone number had been disconnected. Alois didn't have a Facebook, and Ciel didn't know of any other ways to contact him. So he gave up, he had to. He was pretty bummed at first, but eventually moved on. He had even found himself a boyfriend, and didn't talk to Sebastian or Claude anymore. They were graduated, and history. 

But Ciel didn't want to think about that anyway, all that he cared to think about right now was the book and coffee he was going to purchase inside that book store. 

It felt familiar and friendly to him, a place of comfort since his freshman year. 

He was walking down the aisles, coffee in hand and humming to himself, searching for that book he was looking for. Though, he was too concentrated and bumped into someone shorter than him, luckily saving the coffee. 

"Oh, sorry-" he said before seeing their face. Blue eyes stared up at him, icy blue eyes. It only took Ciel a moment to register platinum blonde hair and a familiar smirk before he realized the person standing in front of him was none other than an older version of the Alois Trancy he had known so long ago. 

"You're so short..." was all he was able to utter out before he could come to his senses and say hello. 

\-----

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I think I updated this one pretty fast compared to how much I've been updating lately. I was excited for the time skip though haha ;))
> 
> ALSo what do you all think about the time skip? Feedback is very welcome :DD
> 
> Hahha I should really be updating my other fanfic, I'm so irresponsible I'm sorry haha. 
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! <3
> 
> (I would also like to mention that at sometime during the first draft of this fanfic I accidentally referred to someone's ass as "them" and goshdiddlesmolly won't stop making fun of me for it. Thanks g diddle. Them ass.)


	5. And His Name is Finny

"You're so short..." Ciel uttered. There was a pause. _Had Ciel really just said that?_

He felt like face palming before he heard the blonde in front of him giggling, a deeper but familiar sound.

"You don't see me for several years and the first thing you comment on is my height?" Alois chuckled, making Ciel smile. "I've actually grown a bit, I just assume you shot up like a giraffe," Alois gestured to Ciel's height. 

"Hello," Ciel said, like he should have earlier. 

"Hello to you too," Alois said with smile as the two finally took each other's new appearances in.

Alois had changed a lot but also very little since they were fifteen. His style had improved, thank god. He wore a simple black sweater and skinny jeans. No sucky band tees and bright colors. His lip ring was gone as well, but Ciel could still see a prominent hole and could guess that the skin hadn't completely grown back. No freckles were to be seen, so Ciel could guess that Alois was wearing makeup. His figure wasn't quite as girly as Ciel had remembered, but still quite so for his age. Ciel would never admit that he'd checked, but Alois still had a nice ass. 

Alois observed Ciel as well. He had changed considerably. The five foot little teen from the past was now towering over him. He was, what, over six feet now? Not to mention he no longer had braces, and now his teeth were perfectly straight and pearly white. His awkward smile was oddly charming.

"You look so much like your dad now," Alois blurted out.

"Does that mean that I'm _'really hot'_ now?" Ciel asked with a smirk, mocking Alois' words from when he was younger. 

"Well, that's not exactly how I'd put it," Alois replied, his eyelids lowering and a smirk prominent on his lips. Ciel's face flushed slightly, Alois was  _much_ better at flirting now.

\---

The two sat down together on stools by a counter, with a view looking on to outside the book store, deciding to catch up.  

"I was really surprised bumping into you at this bookstore-" Ciel started talking, but Alois cut him off. 

"Well we haven't seen each other in a long time so I thought that was a given-" 

"No besides that, I was surprised because it wasn't really your ' _scene'ry,_ " Ciel poked at Alois' past scene phase, his smile hitting Alois like two tons of butterflies. 

"Yeah, and I was surprised that you didn't still have your  _slur_ from when you had braces," Alois jabbed, calming taking a sip of his coffee. Ciel flushed in embarrassment, looking slightly angered. 

"I did not have have a slur! ...Did I?" Ciel asked, feeling self conscious and a bit embarrassed. Until Alois started giggling. 

"Haha! Wow you really haven't changed as much as I'd thought you had," Alois chortled, relieved that Ciel was the same old-same old. 

There was another pause before Ciel started to ask some of the things he'd been wondering about. "So, what are you doing back here, in town?" Ciel curiously watched Alois, waiting for a reply. 

"Well, my dad has business here again, for quite a while. So we decided to momentarily move here until I'm done with high school," Alois explained. 

"And so, the school you're going to is...?" 

"The same one as always, haha. Though it looks like I'll be finishing out this semester on the school's online program so that it's easier to have me filled in on everything that I've missed while traveling," Alois explained. Ciel was filled with glee, the realization that his old best friend was  _back_ back finally hitting him. 

They spent the rest of the evening talking about various things that had happened over the past few years, and just random and various things until they were put to a stop because the book store was closing for the day. 

"Well, it's been really fun catching up with you," Alois said before they parted their ways for the day. 

"That couldn't have sounded more obligatory," Ciel smiled down at Alois, teasing him. Alois rolled his eyes.

"Oh, whatever. I just kinda wanted to talk longer..." 

"Then why don't we just exchange phone numbers..?" 

"GENIUS!" Alois exclaimed, though anyone could have thought of it, really. 

"I'll see you around, I guess," Ciel said, handing Alois back his phone. 

" _That couldn't have sounded more obligatory,"_ Alois mocked Ciel, earning an eye roll. 

"Okay, bye," Ciel said, starting to walk off. 

"Byee," Alois said, walking backwards so that he could still look at Ciel. 

"Goodbye." 

"Goodbyeee." 

"See you later." 

"I'll see you around." 

"See ya." 

"See ya." 

The two kept on saying goodbye to each other while walking away until they couldn't see or hear the other anymore.

\---

It was weird to see Alois at his school again, but there he was. He wasn't in any of Ciel's classes, but it was nice to see Alois around and they had the same lunch. The two had been texting nonstop ever since they met up again, and that talking to a stranger feeling between them was long gone. 

Ciel exited his third hour to see Alois waiting for him casually against the lockers. 

"So where are you taking me for lunch?" Alois asked with a smirk. 

Ciel sighed. "Wherever you want to, I guess, since I'm your slave apparently," he joked with a smile. 

"Well hey if I had a car I'd be taking you places." 

"Oh really, you'd be taking me places?" 

"Oh god, shut up," Alois said, lightly punching Ciel's arm. 

The two were mindlessly chatting and walking down the hall before they were stopped by a fiery girl in blonde pig-tails. She ran up to them, splitting in between them. 

"Ciel! Why haven't you been checking your phone, dingus?" the girl said, her fiery emerald eyes shimmering.

"Did you really just call me a dingus?" 

"Yes, because you deserve it!" Ciel sighed and decided to check his phone instead of arguing with his impossible cousin. 

Alois stood there awkwardly as Ciel was on the phone with someone. 

"Who are you?" the girl asked him. 

"My names Alois, Alois Trancy," Alois offered his hand. 

The girl shook it before gasping. "Are you  _the_ Alois?!" 

Alois chuckled, "Haha I guess I am. And you are..?" 

"Elizabeth Midford! But you can just call me Lizzy. I'm Ciel's cousin, we've been friends since we were little," she explained. Alois only assumed that she was the cousin that Ciel would talk about when they were younger, and wondered why he had never met her. Probably because he'd occupied all of Ciel's free time. 

"It's nice to meet you, Lizzy." 

"It's nice to meet you too! But be careful, I have my eye on you," Lizzy said before walking away, leaving Alois confused. Luckily, Ciel had finally finished his phone call. 

"So is that the cousin that you kissed?" Alois asked teasingly. 

Ciel's face heated up, his blush going all the way up to his ears. "You remembered that?" 

Now it was Alois' turn to blush. "Yeah, I guess I did..." 

"Who were you talking with on the phone anyway?" 

"Oh, um... my boyfriend. We have lunch together a lot so he was wondering where I was." 

Oh.  _Oh._

Ciel had a boyfriend. 

Ciel hadn't talked about being with anybody before, but it made sense. Ciel was  _Ciel._ He was tall, handsome, intelligent. It made sense that he would have found someone. At one point, Alois did. Well... kinda. Not really. They were more like fuckbuddies than anything. 

"Oh, that's nice... how long have you been dating?" 

"Two months in two weeks," Ciel answered, feeling a bit uncomfortable for some reason. 

Regardless, the two went to lunch and the atmosphere that they usually had resumed, and it felt like everything might be okay. 

\---

Alois wasn't okay. 

Ciel was special to Alois, and someone else was special to Ciel. Was he tall like Ciel? Charming? Caring? Probably. Alois couldn't help but think the one who had stolen Ciel's heart must have been better than him. 

_Ring RIng_

Alois looked up at his phone to see it going off mercilessly, tearing him away from his deep thought process. 

"Hello?" he panicked and forgot to check who it was. 

"Hey," Ciel answered, his voice soothing to Alois. "What's up? It's the weekend you know..." 

"Yes, I am aware that it's the weekend." 

Ciel sighed and Alois could sense him rolling his eyes on the other line. "I mean do you wanna hang out or something?" 

"Are you sure... I thought you might want to spend time... with  _other_ people..." 

"What other people do I have to spend time with other than you? Does my place at eight sound good?" Ciel's words filled Alois with both a warm feeling and an impending feeling of dread at the same time. If Ciel kept being so nice on accident Alois wouldn't know what to do with himself. 

"Yeah, that's fine." 

"Okay, see you then." 

"See you then." 

\---

Alois was knocking on Ciel's door at seven thirty. He was early because his step mom had to go somewhere, but he couldn't help but feel that it made him look desperate. 

Ciel answered the door, thankfully. Alois felt like it might be awkward introducing himself to Ciel's parents again.

"Sorry, I'm a bit early." 

"It's okay. My mom just made dinner, so if you haven't eaten yet then you can join us." 

Alois' stomach tied in knots. The last time he had seen Ciel's parents he had kissed Ciel in front of them. 

Upon walking in he saw Rachel Phantomhive, she looked to be the sweet middle aged lady she'd always been, and Vincent Phantomhive was still hotter than ever for someone in his thirties or forties. 

"Alois! It's so good to see you again, we haven't seen you in forever!" Rachel exclaimed, hugging Alois, it feeling a bit strange because Alois was slightly taller now.

"It's good to see you too," he hugged her back. 

He hadn't had dinner with them in such a long time,  sitting at the dinner table with Rachel's cooking made Alois feel really nostalgic. The yellow light shone down on them and steam rolled off of the food. 

"So Alois, how have you been?" Rachel asked, starting small talk at the dinner table. 

"I've been pretty good. I move around a lot so I'm used to it,  but it's nice to move to a place where you already have friends," Alois replied, narrowing his eyes to the right where Ciel sat next to him. 

"He might have a new friend, Lizzy likes him," Ciel said.

"Oh boy, you met Lizzy," Vincent exclaimed, making Alois laugh. She was a joyful lady but was a little  _much_ at times. 

"Vincent," Rachel warned, trying to hide a smile. 

Before Alois and Ciel left the dinner table, Vincent spoke. 

"It was really nice to see you again, Alois. Especially since the last time we did you had left hickeys on my son's neck," he said with a smirk. 

Ciel nearly choked and Alois' face immediately flushed in embarrassment from the memory. 

 _"Dad!"_ Ciel warned, utterly flustered. 

Vincent just chuckled as the teens left him at the dinner table. 

\---

Ciel and Alois just chilled out in Ciel's room, talking, going on electronics, stuff like that. They babbled to each other, looking at the ceiling while lying on Ciel's bed, sleepiness washing over them. 

"So, where am I sleeping?" Alois yawned. 

"Uh, I don't know, I was just thinking of sleeping in my bed like usual?" 

"Oh," Alois said, narrowing his gaze. He thought that Ciel might have  _some_ decency while having a boyfriend. Alois just guessed that he and Ciel's past wasn't really relevant now. 

He sighed, hoping that Ciel would mistake it for a sound someone would make while being tired. 

Ciel was just about to turn off the lights when he remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot!" he exclaimed, digging through the back of his closet to get a tiny box.

"What is that?" Alois asked. 

"This," Ciel said, taking out the old night light that he would use for Alois when he used to spend the night all the time. 

"You kept it?" Alois asked, his cheeks heating up a bit. 

"Well, yeah. I wasn't just going to throw it away if it worked just fine, and I ended up forgetting about it back in my closet. Do you even need it anymore, I mean I thought I'd ask..." 

"...Yeah, I do..." 

Ciel had a new bed, a full size which was much more convenient than the old twin bed that he used to have. This way, Alois and Ciel didn't have to touch each other  in their sleep. 

All of a sudden, Alois heard Ciel giggling. That's when he remembered that sometimes when Ciel was really sleepy, he would get a little loopy. 

"It's really funny, how we became friends, I mean," Ciel said, giggling some more. 

"You mean with Sebastian and Claude?" 

"Yeah, and how neither of us ended up with them. After a while I didn't even care about Sebastian anymore. I ended up having a biiig crush on  _you,"_ Ciel said, making Alois' heart throb. 

He kind of knew that Ciel had had feelings for him at one point, but it wasn't really apparent until the week that he was leaving. He just didn't know how long those feelings had been around, and how much time was potentially wasted. But it was all over now. 

"I see, well goodnight," Alois cut their conversation short and rolled over in the bed, facing away from Ciel. 

He was ready to ditch his thoughts and drift off into sleep until he felt two arms wrap around him.  _Ciel wasn't supposed to be doing this._

 _"What are you doing?"_ Alois whispered, anxiety laced in his tone. 

"I'm doing what you used to always do. Whenever I was sad, you would hug me and for that brief moment in time it made me feel like everything was alright," Ciel explained quietly. 

Alois sighed and decided to let the sleepy Ciel have his way, just for tonight. Though next time they probably wouldn't be sleeping in the same bed. 

\---

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Ciel, Lizzy is on her way over here so you should wake up and get ready!" Ciel heard his mom say on the other side of his bedroom door.  _Fuck._ Not only would Lizzy give him a tongue lashing after seeing him in the same bed with his old friend, but she typically brought company. 

Not that Ciel meant anything by it, that's just what they'd always done, right? It would just look bad, is all. 

"Alois, Lizzy and probably others are coming over," Ciel said, shaking Alois awake. His friend just groaned and pulled the covers over his head. Ciel sighed, knowing that he would get up eventually. 

Ciel was sure glad that his mom told him to get up when she did, because Lizzy and company were over before ten minutes had even passed. 

She came rushing into his house, hugging and greeting Ciel in a loud manor, as per usual, and then she moved onto Alois. 

Alois shortened the hug though, wanting to see who Lizzy brought over. With her were two men. A short blonde with bobby pins in his hair and a handsome indian man who had longish hair in a pony tail. Alois wondered if he was the one Ciel was dating.  _Nope._

Alois was completely surprised when he saw Ciel bend down to give the blonde guy a quick peck on the lips. 

"Ah, Ciel, whose this?" the man with a pony tail asked as if Lizzy hadn't been talking about him nonstop. 

"This is Alois, my old friend. And Alois, this is Soma," Ciel said, gesturing to the pony tail guy, "And this is Finny, my boyfriend," he said. 

"Hey, Ciel you didn't say that I was your friend!" Soma complained. 

Ciel rolled his eyes and started talking to Finny again. Alois didn't really want to look so he started conversing with Lizzy. 

"So what grade are they in? Finny looks kind of young," Alois asked. 

"Actually, Finny, Soma and I are all seniors." 

Alois took a double take. "You're kidding!" 

"Haha, I'm afraid not. We'll be graduating all too soon." 

Alois wouldn't admit that he kind of liked the idea of it just being he and Ciel next year at school, but he did. Lizzy and Soma were nice, and Finny seemed nice enough. Alois couldn't help but notice that when he smiled it looked like the sunshine. What was Alois compared to that? 

Alois' racing thoughts were broken when he was invited to go to the mall with the other four. He went with them, deciding that his reason for not going would be all too obvious if he declined. It wasn't too bad, actually. He ended up really liking Lizzy and Soma, and luckily Ciel and Finny weren't too flirty. 

However, he knew the feeling of jealousy all too well, it made the realization that he had  _really_ fallen for Ciel hit him like a ton of bricks. He probably had liked him ever since their first kiss, but it didn't matter anymore. Ciel was with Finny and Alois was nothing but the by standing friend. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooo
> 
> It's kind of weird having Ciel and Finny date in this fic bc they're my brotp but I couldn't decide on anyone else and goshdiddlesmolly kept on telling me to do it.
> 
> Feedback is very welcome, so feel free to comment and/or leave a kudos anytime! >:^)
> 
> I'm kind of nervous about writing smut because I haven't in a really long time, so how do you guys feel about the kiss scenes and such so far? I would really appreciate your feedback. Seriously you guys are so amazing and make my day <3


	6. They're Engaged

After the weekend was over, Alois really didn't feel like going to school. Staying by Ciel's side had become rather tiring. In between flashing a reassuring and fake smile towards Ciel and his companions and scolding himself for stupidly having feelings in the first place, he was being drained of all energy. Bit by bit, life was being sucked away from under his skin and out of his bones, leaving him with a hollow feeling. One he knew all too well. 

Ciel, Alois, Lizzy, Soma and Finny were all having lunch together, which they had been doing often lately, to Alois' dismay. Nothing quite like having lunch with your unrequited crush's boyfriend. 

Ciel looked to Alois, noticing that he was spacing out  _yet again,_  and sitting as far away from him as possible at the table  _yet again._ Alois looked so somber and distant, it _stung_ Ciel. Watching Alois so melancholy ate at Ciel, what could be the reason for his best friend being so down? 

Or, his _former_ best friend. Maybe they hadn't picked up where they left off, maybe Alois' distance was him trying to get a message across of some sort. Did he feel weird that he had feelings for him when they were younger? Like, maybe it made their friendship less real because his feelings weren't completely platonic?  

Ciel knew that Alois never had many actual friends growing up, none quite like him. He was always alienated or he alienated himself, for being different, for feeling different. 

Was that what was wrong? But shouldn't he be happy now? He moved back to the town one of his closest friends lived in, and he made new friends.  _What was wrong?_

Suddenly, Alois caught Ciel staring at him intently, and felt his pulse accelerate, quickly looking away in embarrassment. 

Alois had been odd like that recently. 

"What's the matter, Alois?" Ciel finally asked. 

"Nothing. But I have to go, I'm done with lunch," Alois said coldly, taking his bag and rushing off while trying to look as smooth as possible. 

Irritation flickered inside Ciel. 

\---

The next day, the same old process ensued. A not-so-there Alois and a worried and irritated Ciel. 

Ciel made sure to sit next to Alois today. 

"Hello there, good ol' pal, my pal ol' best friend," Ciel said, being overly friendly to test how Alois would react. 

There was a hint of a smile that twitched on Alois' face, that disappeared as fast as it appeared. He wanted to ask what Ciel was doing, why he was doing what he was doing, he wanted to laugh. He didn't want to be tearing at the seems anymore. It was showing, that's why Ciel was doing this. He could tell that Alois was sad. 

The blonde flashed a smile, laughing at Ciel's silliness, but they both knew it was forced. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Ciel asked. 

Alois smiled again, despite the aching it caused in both boy's chests. "Of course, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" 

Ciel gave him a disapproving look. Even under Ciel's icy glare Alois felt warm. Ciel was like home. A home in which he didn't belong. 

"Don't lie to me." 

"I'm not lying?" 

"Yes, you are?" 

Alois sighed. Ciel had already looked behind the cracks into Alois' messed up heart. 

"Hey, wait!" Ciel yelled as Alois suddenly got up, leaving him at the table. The thread of Ciel's patience snapped right then and there, and he started charging after him. 

"I asked you what's wrong. Why are you hiding the way you feel from me?" Ciel's voice was smooth and articulate and cut into Alois like a bunch of knives. If only Ciel knew.

Alois' icy eyes graced over Ciel's features. His insides sloshed around, his heart being toyed with every second he looked at this boy he couldn't have. 

Ciel backed up Alois into a wall in the empty hallway by the lunch room. He was too close. His tall and lithe body towering over Alois, his body closing in on him, making no room for escape. This was it. Alois could have kissed him, Alois could have cried, he could have angrily shoved Ciel away, he could have done anything he wanted to, just this once. 

"Go away, I don't want to be friends anymore," Alois said instead, his voice quivering. He avoided eye contact at all costs, but knew the stern look on Ciel's face that said he wasn't taking any of Alois' shit. 

"Why don't you want to be friends anymore?" Ciel asked, to Alois' surprise. 

There was a silence, Alois chest heaving as dread swirled and mushed inside of him. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. 

"Well?" Ciel was waiting. 

"Just go away already, I don't want to see you," Alois said coldly, turning his feelings into an angry visage. 

"Why?" 

Did Ciel really believe Alois' blatant lie? 

He couldn't help himself, looking up to Ciel's expression of anger, confusion, and concern. 

He was trapped in Ciel's blue eyes, washing over him like a storm. "I like you so much more than a friend," Alois blurted, the truth pouring out of him naturally without another thought. He had the nerve to look into Ciel's eyes long enough to see his expression turn into realization and frustration. 

Ciel was off him in a flash. "I can't do this," was all he said before turning and walking away in a rush, his tone dark. Alois could only stare at the back of the boy's silhouette, his vision blurred from tears and sheer panic prickling his eyes. 

His mind on autopilot, Alois left the school that day, even though he would get an earful for it at home. 

\---

A drawn out and unintentional sigh emitted from Ciel as his eyes scanned the page of a book he wasn't even paying attention to. He had been sitting at his favorite bookstore for half an hour, staring at what might have well have been a blank page. He hadn't been to the bookstore since he'd became reacquainted with Alois there. 

Ugh, Alois. 

Confliction and regret swirled around in Ciel as he thought about how he'd left Alois the way he had. His feelings had been a roller coaster today, honestly, but he couldn't run away from the problems that begged to take over his brain. He didn't hate Alois, he could never, really. He just found it ridiculous that this all had to be happening  _now._

Out of all times that Alois could have liked him, like  _this,_ it had to be  _now._ Now, a long while since Ciel had moved on from him, had found a reassuring happiness in a relationship with someone  _else._ The first person he's ever had legitimate feelings for, barging in on his contentment. 

Ciel's never been able to feel content with Alois, not really. Nothing ever settles down, it all feels like an exciting journey with someone who's not like anyone else, not like anything else. He reminded him of the stars, a twinkle in his eyes filling up a dark void that lived in everyone, he reminded him of contrasting sunsets, smiles like sunshine, storms, waves crashing wildly on a shore. Mostly he left him with a warmth and an alive feeling he had forgotten long ago. Everything was extreme ups and downs and he used to love just being there for it all, even though he never felt like he could never get enough. 

But what did Ciel want now? 

He sighed again, shaking off the question for now. Suddenly he realized that he'd been sitting there for over half an hour and didn't even get coffee. What the heck.

Getting up, he walked over to the familiar counter, but was greeted with an unfamiliar person working behind it. 

Well, unfamiliar in the sense that they weren't usually there, but they had  _definitely_ met before. 

 _"Sebastian?"_ Ciel asked, looking up and down the tall man with raven locks, dressed up in an apron like he liked playing the roll of some sort of waiter, even though he  _literally just made coffee._ It was definitely Sebastian.

The man looked up, astonished to see the grown up little boy from his high school years. It took him a moment to piece the face to his memories, but it clicked soon enough. "Ciel, what can I get for you?" he asked with a smile. 

"Well, I would like- wait, wait, what are you doing here? You're not the usual?" 

"A man with such a deep appreciation for literature working at a book store is surprising to you?" Sebastian chuckled. 

Ciel sighed, thinking that it had made sense, he just hadn't seen Sebastian so long. Not since- 

"You seem tense, what's been holding you up?" He asked, looking down on Ciel with concern. Feigned or genuine, Ciel wasn't sure. He sighed again, leaning against the counter. Who the hell else was he going to talk to about this? Lizzy? She'd scold him. Soma? He'd blab. Finny? Yeah, that would end well. 

"Alois moved back. He has feelings for me, but I have a boyfriend," Ciel explained vaguely, but it was enough for Sebastian to understand. 

"Ah, I see," his deep voice began smoothly, "I believe, that sometimes, you have to make sacrifices to get or keep what you want. It's give and take. Like, take my situation for example, I've given up on keeping contact with half of my homophobic family right now, but I'm happily engaged." 

"So..." 

"So even if you've had feelings for Alois before, if you're truly happy in your current relationship you should either cut ties with Alois or keep things successfully platonic. Or, even if you've had a nice relationship with the person you're with, if you really want Alois you have to break it to them." 

"Oh..." Ciel trailed, heavily pondering on his words. "Wait, you're engaged? To who?" he suddenly blurted

Just then someone came out of the back of the kitchen to the coffee shop part of the book store with a fresh tray of pastries. 

To Ciel's astonishment, it was Claude. 

Sebastian smiled and kissed Claude's cheek in answer to Ciel's question.

 _"Sebastian, what have I told you about showing PDA at work?"_ Claude whispered scoldingly to Sebastian, but he just smiled warmly in response. 

"Claude's family owns the book store," Sebastian said as Claude looked over the counter. Ciel didn't know how to feel about Claude owning the book store because, well, he's always kinda hated him. 

"Oh, its... you..." Claude said, clearly not remembering Ciel's name. 

"Phantomhive. Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive," he reintroduced himself, trying as best as he could to not sound annoyed. 

"We just recently moved back here, actually. It was nice to get away from the 'phobes in our families for a while," Sebastian explained. "But anyway, you should just go after what you want no matter the sacrifice." 

\---

Ciel really took Sebastian's advice to heart. He was right. However, what did he want? 

He knew what he  _didn't_ want. He didn't want to throw away Alois, but he didn't want to cast away his relationship with Finny either. For now, though, the best thing to do would be to talk things over with Alois and try to be friends for the time being. 

They couldn't be anything if they were nothing. 

\---

Alois' phone was ringing. He hadn't been contacted by really anyone ever since his forced confession to Ciel, but sure enough it was he who had been the one calling. 

 _This is it,_ Alois thought. _We're going to say goodbye for good this time._

"H-hello," Alois answered, voice shaky. 

"Hey," Ciel said as casually as possible, his voice breathy from trying to ease his nervousness. 

Alois took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what was to come. 

But it never came. 

"We should meet up, soon. Talk things through," he offered. 

Alois was genuinely shocked, was Ciel delusional? 

_"What?"_

"We should talk, and try to be friends, for the time being. I'm not really sure what I want, but I don't want to cast you away or something." 

Alois' astonishment melded together with his relief. He had been so lonely all the time he was away. He'd been lonely before he'd met Ciel, even, not that he showed it, or would have admitted it. Being friends with Ciel was much better than not being friends at all.

"Yeah, yeah. That sounds great," Alois agreed. "I think I was just confused, before, really... So I'm sorry for stirring up all this drama," he lied. 

Ciel felt a bit stung from Alois' words, but went with it anyway. This was the way things were supposed to be... weren't they? 

And so, naturally, the two slipped back into their friendship, as if their little hiccup never even happened.

\---

Weeks later, Alois found his phone ringing. It was none other than Ciel.

"Hey," Alois answered his phone.

"Hey," Ciel breathed.

"Can I help you?"

Ciel just laughed in response, causing Alois to giggle.

"Did you call for any specific reason?" he asked, trying to sound stern and failing hard.

Ciel laid on his back on his mattress as he thought of a reply.

"Nah, just thinking of you. -Of embarrassing 15 year old you, I mean."

Alois sighed. "Oh gosh, why??" 

"I was just thinking... thinking. Hey, so, why didn't you talk to me? Back then..." Ciel trailed. 

"I don't know... it was kind of my dad I guess..." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I don't know, I guess he was like, kind of semi-abusiveish?" 

Ciel took a moment to let Alois' words sink in. He didn't like them at all, not one bit.

"I'm on my way over." 

"What?"

"Over here?" 

...

"At my house?" 

...

"Ciel, are you serious?" 

Another silence. 

"You can't just come over unannounced, do you have no manners?" 

"Ciel, it's not a big deal, really. Don't worry about it." 

"Ciel?" 

Alois was nonstop texting Ciel, but he didn't see any of them. He was too busy speeding over to Alois' apartment complex in his car, his focus barely on the road and a bitter anger swelling in his chest. 

_Ring Ring-a-ling_

"Alois?" 

"Ciel, _whatthefuck_ , why haven't you answered my texts?" 

"I was kind of too busy driving. Anyway, which apartment is yours?" 

"You're really here? You can't be, my step mom's home??" 

"Why does that matter? Well, whatever. I can just sneak in through the window." 

"I live on the second floor, Ciel. And it's raining?" 

"Have you seen how tall I am? I can climb?" 

Alois let out a deep sigh, tired of Ciel's relentlessness. "It's 318, window on the left side of the building," he gave in. 

By the time Ciel made it into Alois' window, he was dirty from the struggle and completely soaking wet. Alois couldn't count how many times he's sneezed in the short time he'd been in Alois' room. 

"Are you insane?" Alois scolded once Ciel's wet figure was standing on his carpet. 

"Just a little, but you're worth it," Ciel smiled gently and handsomely. Honestly Ciel was literally killing Alois at this point. 

"Stay here, I'm going to try to get my step mom to leave so that she doesn't walk in on," Alois paused,  _"this,"_ he gestured to Ciel's entire being. 

He quickly made some stupid excuse for her to leave, and luckily she bought it. 

When Alois got back, Ciel had taken his shirt off. His wet, lithe form right before Alois, and he couldn't help but gaze at the water dripping off of Ciel's bare chest. His mouth watered and he swallowed hard. 

"You-" he started, but his voice sounded too forced. He cleared his throat and tried again, "You should take a shower." 

Ciel sneezed again before he could agree, and Alois only pushed him into the direction of his bathroom. 

"Do you need me to get it ready for you?" Alois asked. 

"It's just a shower, I think I can manage," Ciel said with a smirk, and Alois blushed in embarrassment. He sounded like a little housewife. 

When Alois finally left him alone, Ciel pondered his previous actions. 

Water washed over him as he thought about how reckless Alois was able to make him. Things were swirling and spiraling, something was building up, and everything was going to come crashing down somehow. He could feel it, it was as terrifying as it was exhilarating. 

Alois was lying in his bed, trying not to imagine Ciel showering when he remembered that he completely forgot to put the freshly cleaned towels in the bathroom this morning. He sucked in a deep breath, realizing he was going to have to go in there and give him one. 

 At the door, Alois already felt flushed and embarrassed. "I-I'm coming in," Alois said, flustered and shutting his eyes tightly while covering them with one hand. 

"What? Don't come in, your shower glass is see-through??" Ciel said from the other side of the door. 

"Hold on, I forgot your towel," Alois insisted, opening the door anyway. 

He tried to set the towel down on the sink all the way from the doorway, but ended up tripping on a rug by the door. Alois was forced to take his hand away from his eyes to catch his fall, an inner panic igniting in him. 

"Oh my god, are you okay?" he heard Ciel ask. 

Alois instinctively looked up, a fierce blush crawling up his face. His eyes made contact with Ciel's naked figure from behind fogged glass, his hair wet and skin tinted pink from the hot water. He didn't even blink when Alois looked at him, instead he was met with Ciel's dark blue eyes that seemed to look right through him, unraveling him. 

Alois shot up from where he was kneeling on the ground. He ducked his head and tried to make a run for it, but a warm and wet hand grabbed his, halting him to a stop. He turned to see even more of Ciel's skin, and that he had opened the shower door and took Alois' hand in one fluid motion. 

Suddenly, they were face to face. Alois could see the rosy color of Ciel's wet lips, and his deep eyes peering into his. 

Alois was bewildered and tried to duck his head again, but Ciel grabbed his jaw gently and made him face him once more. His expression was soft but of want at the same time, speaking words he couldn't find himself to say out loud.

"Don't leave," he whispered, almost brokenly, as if Alois were to move away all over again. 

Alois finally gave in and melted into Ciel's arms, relaxation settling deep into his bones. 

"I'm right here, m'not going anywhere," he mumbled softly. 

Alois didn't really know who kissed who, but their lips were searing and smacking together before he knew it. Ciel's lips were so hot on his, he couldn't take it, he wanted to be so much closer. 

As if Ciel could read his mind, he pulled Alois closer to him and he's pretty sure he's in the shower, clothes and all, but it really didn't matter at that moment. It didn't matter that he was soaked, all that matters is Ciel's lips on his and their hands on each other's skin. 

Ciel's hands, oh  _god_ his hands were holding Alois close and rubbing soft circles on his hips, as Alois' hands rested on Ciel's neck. 

Ciel's hands soon grew a bit impatient, he was mindlessly tugging on Alois' drenched shirt and Alois allowed him to tug it off, along with his pants.The new skin on skin contact drove him crazy and he gave an unintentional roll of the hips. Ciel sure as hell didn't mind. He ground his hips back. Again, and again. Alois whimpered in Ciel's mouth and Ciel could barely think, he was just so full of everything Alois and that's all he really wanted. 

He broke their kiss for the first time and started sucking and peppering kisses on Alois' neck, placing kisses at his jaw, his hands lingering at the waistband of Alois' underwear. 

"Is this okay?" he whispered. 

Alois could barely speak. "Yes," he managed to croak out. 

Ciel pulled away to look him in the eye. His expression lustful and his eyes glazed over, however they still shone a hint of clarity as he studied Alois' eyes. His expression was similar, to Ciel's relief. Alois let himself relax further as Ciel massaged his hip before letting his hands trail underneath his underwear. 

Alois' breath hitched, causing Ciel to flinch, afraid that he might be doing something he shouldn't for a moment. Alois took Ciel's hands and lead them to his erection to reassure him. They kissed again, the last bit of remaining clothes being discarded. 

As Ciel jacked Alois off, his skin felt on fire. He felt like he was going to lose his balance at any moment and clutched onto Ciel for dear life. He was a hot mess and Ciel was loving it. 

"Nm, you too," Alois muttered, grabbing for Ciel's erection. He put their dicks together and his breath quickened. As he started rubbing them together, jacking them off together, Alois hid his face in Ciel's chest. He sucked and bit gently all over Ciel's chest, leaving careful bruises. 

"I've wanted to do this for so long," Ciel breathed into his ear. 

His skin felt even hotter than before, and before he knew it he was on the verge of orgasm. 

"Ciel, mm, wait I'm gonna-"  

Ciel kissed him, pumping them rougher and faster. 

Alois' body tensed and his eyebrows knit together, his mouth forming an "O" shape. Alois looked like an angel as he came in Ciel's hand and all over their chests. Ciel's orgasm was after, he yelled out Alois' name and Alois was only barely conscious enough to feel glee from making Ciel come. 

They cleaned and dried themselves off, and Alois gave Ciel one of his many oversized sweaters and sweatpants for Ciel to sleep in. They could have gone at it again, but they were both emotionally exhausted and ignoring the realization that they didn't know where to go from here, what their affair meant and what the aftermath would look like. 

Alois laid on top of Ciel in his bed, and Ciel held him close. Alois played with Ciel's hair, running his fingers through it, thinking of him, and cherishing his presence. Ciel rubbed patterns onto Alois's back, feeling the same and not wanting the night to end.

Who knew what chaos tomorrow could hold.   

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i recently got some comments asking for an update??? tbh i had this written forever and wanted to post it with the last chapter, but since no one knows when that will happen, have this my dudes. 
> 
> also Holy heck I can't believe how many kudos and hits this fanfic has gotten??? for me, it's a lot, haha. Thank you to everyone who has stuck by this fic the entire time and thank you to everyone who's left encouraging and funny comments. You're all so wonderful, and I hope you're satisfied with these last two chapters.


End file.
